


Teddy's Need

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the birth of James Sirius, Teddy needs to know his place in the Potters life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy's Need

**Author's Note:**

> A two chapter smutty sequel follows this story.

Teddy Lupin scowled as more and more people came through the floo. Some smiled at him and patted him on the head. Some even stopped to ask him how his Grandma was. But most of them were in a hurry to get upstairs to see him. The new baby.

James.

Teddy decided he didn't like the new baby. No particular reason. It wasn't like the new baby could do much. He cried and he fed. Everyone thought that he was brilliant. Especially Harry and Ginny.

When they'd told him Ginny was going to have a baby, he hadn't really given it much thought. It was a few months away, he was told. Well, to a boy of six, nearly seven, that was a long way away. Life didn't really change, except Harry was more goofy around Ginny than ever, and Ginny didn't have room on her lap for him anymore.

Teddy loved spending time with Harry and Ginny. He thought they were the coolest people he knew. Harry was an Auror, and Teddy thought he might be one too, so he could go to work with Harry and see him everyday. Harry laughed and said one day he and Teddy would be running the Auror office.

Ginny actually played Quidditch for her job, and she was really good. Last season her team won the Championship and Ginny was Player of the Match. Teddy remembered that well, because Ron had told him that there was a trouser snake in the Harpies lockers and Harry had gone in to protect Ginny from it. Ginny still blushed when Teddy asked her about it.

Teddy loved Ginny. She laughed a lot and smelled real pretty. She made Harry happy, and she hugged them both a lot, calling them 'her boys'. Teddy wondered if James would now take his place, or could Ginny love them all.

The idea of James taking his place had started when Ron had firecalled them to say Ginny had had the baby. It had really made Teddy start to think, and he decided he needed to know. 

Harry and Ginny were the closest things he had to parents. They, along with Grandma Andi talked about his real parents, Remus and Tonks with him, and showed him pictures. It was hard to know what to think of them. Teddy was sad that they were in Heaven, and sometimes, like Mother's Day or Father's Day when they made special gifts and cards at the school he went to he thought about them, but whenever he needed a 'Mum' or 'Dad', it was Harry and Ginny he thought of. 

So here he was, on his usual Friday night sleepover at Harry and Ginny's. Only he hadn't really seen them yet, as a lot of their friends had decided it was a good night to floo over and meet the new arrival. 

Harry came down the stairs with Charlie, Bill, Fleur and their daughters Victoire and Domenique. The girls broke away from their parents and came over to him.

“Isn't the baby cute?” asked Victoire. 

Teddy shrugged.

“I holded him,” said Domenique. “Tante Ginny said he really likes me.”

“He nearly smiled at me,” said Victoire, not about to be outdone by her little sister.

“Isn't he too little to smile?” asked Teddy, sure he had heard his grandma say that.

“Don't you like him, Teddy?” asked Victoire.

“Sure, he's alright,” said Teddy. The last thing he needed was for Victoire to let Harry know Teddy wasn't exactly thrilled with baby James.

“Come on girls, let's go home. Uncle Charlie is coming to have dinner at our house too,” said Fleur, kissing Harry goodbye on the cheek.

The girls cheered excitedly. Charlie grinned. 'I didn't need to have a baby to be the favourite uncle,” he smirked to Harry.

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that, Bro,” grinned Harry, swinging Teddy up onto his hip.

“You're getting so big, Teddy. When are you going to come and see my dragons, mate?” Charlie asked.

Teddy shrugged, smiling. He burrowed his head onto Harry's shoulder. Charlie laughed and they all yelled goodbye and exited via the floo.

“Whew, lots of visitors tonight. Do you want to help me cook dinner, or do you want to go and see Gin? She was asking about you earlier,” asked Harry.

“What's for dinner?” asked Teddy. He liked helping Harry and Ginny in the kitchen. 

“Grandma Molly sent over a stew and some fresh home made bread. We just need to heat it up,” said Harry, carrying him into the kitchen.

Teddy grimaced. Harry saw it and grinned. “She also sent over a treacle tart for after. For good boys who eat all their stew.”

Teddy thought about it and decided it was worth it. “Okay.”

“I thought we might take a tray up to Ginny's room and all eat up there,” suggested Harry.

“With James too?” asked Teddy.

“James is asleep at the moment. I think all the visitors tired him out. Ginny's just having a shower,” said Harry.

Teddy carefully got out three bowls and plates. “Pumpkin juice?” asked Harry. Teddy nodded, and got out three glasses.

“Good boy,” praised Harry. He buttered some bread and put their bowls of stew on a tray. He used a sticking charm on the tray, then levitated it up the stairs. Teddy went ahead while Harry secured the floo for the night.

“Teddy, I was wondering where you were,” cried Ginny, holding out her arms for a hug. Teddy scrambled on the bed and happily nestled in her arms. She smelled real pretty, like the flowers in Gran's garden.

“Where's the baby?” asked Teddy.

“Asleep- look,” said Ginny, pointing to a basket near the bed.

Harry came in following the trays. Ginny sniffed appreciatively.”Mmm, smells good.”

Harry did a Stabilising charm on the tray and sat down next to Teddy and Ginny on the bed. He kept a close eye on James, who was sound asleep. 'Isn't he due for a feed soon, Gin?”

“He can have some of my stew?” said Teddy, hopefully. He was going through a 'no vegetables' phase.

“James can't eat stew yet, he hasn't got any teeth,” chuckled Harry. He handed Teddy a chunk of bread. “Here, mop up the gravy.”

Teddy finished his dinner, content to let Harry and Ginny talk as he listened. They mostly talked about their friends and family who had visited James.

“He sure does sleep a lot,” said Teddy.

“When babies sleep, that's when they grow,” said Ginny. “I can remember the first night you slept over with us, Teddy. I don't think either of us slept much, we took it in turns watching you to make sure you were still breathing, remember Harry?” she chuckled.

“Yeah, everytime you moved or sighed, we'd be in your face, checking you out. It took us a while to realise you were going to be okay,” sighed Harry happily, cuddling Teddy to his side after banishing the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

James whimpered, before breaking into a real cry. Harry quickly leapt up and picked James up. Teddy missed Harry's closeness.

“Hang on James, Daddy will just change your nappy then you can go to Mummy for a feed,” crooned Harry.

“WAAAAAAHHHH,' cried the baby.

“He's loud for such a little guy,” said Teddy, surprised.

“He's hungry and wants-oh no- Harry,” cried Ginny. She and Teddy had watched as Harry had removed James' nappy, only to be hit full force in the face with James' displeasure, which was now running down his face and chest.

There was a moment of silence, then Teddy asked. “Did he just wee on you, Harry?” 

Teddy looked at Ginny who was trying to hold in her laughter. Seeing Teddy's bright face, she let it go, and she and Teddy laughed so hard, they nearly cried.

“Hmph, gonna put a shield charm up next time,” grumbled Harry, not happy that the other two were laughing at him.

“Well love, it could have been worse, it could have been p-”began Ginny.

“All right, all right. There, all better, right James. Now, here's Mummy for a feed. I think I'll just take a quick shower,” said Harry, laying the baby in Ginny's arms. He then pulled his t-shirt away from his body, grimacing. He headed for their en-suite bathroom.

Teddy watched as the baby latched on to Ginny's breast. “What's he doing that for?” he asked.

“That's how I feed him. My body has been making special milk for that baby. It will help him grow and protect him from nasty germs,” she explained, gazing lovingly at her new son.

“Is that why Harry does it? Cos I've seen him. Does he want to get bigger too?” asked Teddy.

Ginny chuckled, making the baby look at his mother. “Maybe. When did you see us, Teddy?”

Teddy shrugged. “I had a bad dream and needed to see you. I heard funny noises, so I just poked my head in and saw Harry doing that,” he explained, pointing.

“Saw me doing what?” asked Harry, coming in to the bedroom with just a towel around his waist.

“That,” said Teddy, pointing to the baby. “And you were kind of jumping on Ginny. I thought you were hurting her cos she was moaning and stuff, and I-”

“Okay, he's done on that side,” interrupted Ginny, grinning at Harry's discomfort. She patted James on his back until he belched, then put him back to her other breast.

“So what would you like to do this weekend, Teddy?” asked Harry, keeping a close eye on his son.

Teddy shrugged. “Dunno. Fly, maybe. Go to the zoo. A picnic, maybe. Will, um, will he come too?”

Ginny and Harry exchanged a knowing glance at each other. It was something they had discussed and been prepared for.

“Oh, I think you and Harry should go alone. James isn't ready to go, yet,” said Ginny.

“What can he do?” asked Teddy, exasperated, without thinking. Then he froze. 

“Don't you like James, Teddy-?” asked Ginny softly.

Teddy shrugged, not wanting to lie but believing if he told the truth, they might never want him to come around anymore.

“Beause James loves you,” finished Ginny.

Teddy looked at her. “What? How can he love me? He doesn't even know me?” he said.

“You know, babies are really smart. James already knows most of our family and friends. He knows that when his Uncles Ron and George are here, it's best to be asleep. George bounces him too much, and Ron is still a bit unsure how to hold newborns, and believe me, James can sense his nervousness. He likes it when it's Grandma or Grandpa Weasley, because they know just the right way to rock him. Same with your Gran,” grinned Ginny.

“Does he really know that?” asked Teddy, suspiciously. He watched as Ginny put James to her shoulder and patted and rubbed.

“Yep. But his absolute favourite is when it's just his Daddy and Mummy and big brother. See, he doesn't fall asleep. He wants to watch us, to learn from us,” said Ginny, cuddling James close and propping him up. He was alert; happy after a good feed and a big sleep.

“James has got a big brother? Who?” asked Teddy, suspiciously.

“You. James is going to look to you, to watch you,” said Harry.

“Oh no. I'm not his real brother,” said Teddy. He wasn't sure if he liked James, let alone wanted to be his 'brother'.

“Sure you are. He's going to see you walking and talking. He'll see you flying and playing, and he'll think you are the coolest person he knows,” said Ginny, confidantly.

Teddy shook his head stubbornly. 

“What's really troubling you, Teddy? You know you can tell us anything. I promise we won't be mad or upset,” said Ginny gently.

Teddy thought about it. Should he? Could he tell them what was really bothering him.

“Do you...do you love him more than me?” he finally asked. It was the one thing he really needed to know.

“Oh Teddy, no mate,” said Harry, shocked. He drew Teddy into his arms and they looked to Ginny and James.

“Teddy, when I was your age, I had my Mum and Dad and my six brothers. I loved them all so much, and they loved me. When I got to Hogwarts, I met Harry and Aunt Hermione, and I knew that I would love them too. So my heart got bigger. Then my brothers got married, and I loved all my new sisters, especially when they started having babies. I love my new nieces and nephews, and my heart got bigger again,” said Ginny.

Teddy nodded to show he understood.

“Sometimes, your heart hurts, like when you miss someone special, or when you lose someone. My heart hurt a lot when I lost my brother Fred, and your Mum and Dad,” said Ginny, softly.

Teddy stayed silent, as did Harry.

“When Harry and I got married, my heart filled with love. When I held you for the first time, my heart swelled with love. This little guy makes my heart swell too,” said Ginny, looking down at James.

Teddy pondered on that.

“Anyway, I just wanted to explain that when it comes to the important people in your life, there is always room in your heart. Even though you are not our son by birth, you are a son of our heart, therefore you are James' big brother. Understand?”asked Ginny. Harry nodded, agreeing with Ginny's words.

“If your heart gets so big, how does it fit in your body?” asked Teddy, worriedly.

“Magic, Teddy,” grinned Harry. It was his failsafe answer to nearly every tricky question Teddy and his nieces and nephews threw at him.

“What about if you decide you don't need me anymore, now you've got James?” asked Teddy.

“That will never happen, Teddy Lupin,” said Harry, determinedly. “You will always be a part of our family, always be our boy. I promise you.”

“Okay,” said Teddy, grudgingly. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure, but Harry and Ginny had never lied to him, and Gran had assured him that Harry and Ginny would always consider him a part of their family.

“I'm just going to go to the loo,” said Ginny. She handed James to Harry, but nodded to Teddy. “How about you give James a cuddle?”

She got up and went to the bathroom.

“Wanna hold him, mate?” asked Harry.

“What if I drop him?” asked Teddy.

“I'll be right here,” assured Harry. He lay the baby in Teddy's arms.

“Are you mad at me for saying that stuff, Harry?” asked Teddy. He looked down to see James looking up at him. Trusting him to hold him and keep him safe.

“Of course not. It's good to tell us how you were feeling. Otherwise you would have felt sad all weekend. Now you know we love you as much as we ever did,” said Harry.

“Hey look, I think he's smiling at me,” said Teddy, looking down at James who was making some funny faces that did look like a smile. Teddy felt his heart swell, and knew that Ginny had told him the truth. 

“Um, I think James needs a new nappy,” said Harry, as the pungent aroma hit him.

“Ugh, can you take him,” said Teddy, screwing his nose up as he caught a whiff.

Teddy watched on as Harry took a deep breath and removed James' nappy. It was a mess! Teddy didn't want to get near that, so Harry was welcome to it.

Harry banished the nappy to the bin downstairs, and used his wand to do a freshening charm in the room. He lay the sleepy baby back in the bassinette. “I'm just going to wash my hands.”

Teddy saw Harry wash his hands, and Ginny joined him. They were talking quietly, giggling over something. Teddy smiled to see them together.

Suddenly the baby let out a little cry. It wasn't very loud, and Teddy noted that Harry and Ginny seemingly hadn't heard him. He waited, and the baby cried again.

Teddy hopped off the bed and went over to the bassinette. James was sleepy but fidgety, crying for his pacifier. Teddy saw it had come out and was near his chin.

“Here you go, James,” said Teddy. He popped it back in James' mouth and watched him suckle on it. James' eyes met Teddy's before they closed in sleep.

“Thanks Teddy. You're a natural at this big brother stuff. You saw what James needed, and you helped him. Well done,” said Ginny, tousling his hair. Harry looked on proudly.

“Wanna sleep with us tonight? The whole family together,” suggested Harry.

“Really? Cool,” cried Teddy. He loved sleeping between Harry and Ginny.

Even though it was quite early for Harry and Ginny, due to James' night feeds, they were quite sleepy. They all got changed and got into bed. Teddy snuggled cosily in the middle.

“You know, when we have more kids, we'll need to get a bigger bed,” giggled Ginny.

“More? There's gonna be more?” asked Teddy, aghast.

“Maybe. Hopefully,” said Ginny, winking at Harry over Teddy's head.

Teddy sighed. More kids? He'd better do a good job helping Harry and Ginny with James. He'd need to know what he was doing if he was gonna have more brothers and sisters.

“All right, mate?” asked Harry, grinning at Teddy's deep sigh.

“Just thinking about all the things I need to teach James. There's a lot. I think I need to be here more, spend more time here,” suggested Teddy.

“Good idea. We'll talk to Grandma Andi about it on Sunday. For now, sleep. If we're going flying tomorrow, we need a good sleep. Night Teddy. Night Gin. Love you both,” said Harry, kissing them both.

“Night Teddy Bear,” whispered Ginny, kissing his cheek.

“Night,” said Teddy, yawning happily. He'd had the reassurance he'd needed. James was okay, for a baby. Teddy would soon sort him out right, just as Harry had done for him. 

“Nox,” said Harry, and the lights went out.

The Potter house was silent as the family slept.


End file.
